


sonadow drabbles

by wuvs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvs/pseuds/wuvs
Summary: i have no idea how to write about anthropomorphic gay hedgehogs





	sonadow drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah uh i recently burned my favorite cookies and i wanted to write this to make me feel better dfjsdkh

There was one thing Shadow never told Sonic.

 

He was a great _baker_.

 

Shadow had shared everything to Sonic shortly after they began dating, from his time spent with Maria in space to even how he has many clones of himself, but not once has he ever talked about his interests. Sonic never seemed to care or show worry, for he knew that he had to be patient with the black hedgehog because Shadow wasn't exactly used to living a "normal domestic" life yet. So when it came to something simple like a favorite movie, it would take _months_ before Shadow had a response. 

 

The black hedgehog had been sitting in the living room, engulfed with a book he'd borrowed from Blaze, when Sonic bursts into the room and jumps onto the couch next to his boyfriend, causing Shadow to jump in fear. 

 

"Hey Shads! Am I interrupting anything?" Sonic jokes, wrapping an arm around the other hedgehog. Shadow replied with only a smug smile, closing his book. 

 

"No I had just finished. Also please stop jumping on the couch, you'll break it." Shadow bickered. 

 

"Oh really? Are you sure _that's_ what's gonna break it? " Sonic smirked, causing Shadow to blush profusely, "but anyways! I have a surprise for you." The blue hedgehog grabbed his lover's wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. On the island counter sat a grocery bag. Shadow chuckled,

 

"You went to the store? Sonic, buying groceries isn't a surprise, although I'm impressed you went without me considering you're very indecisive." he was greeted with a light punch from the other hedgehog.

 

"No! A little _birdie_ told me something about you that I wasn't quite expecting! And I didn't even have to wait 3 weeks for it!."

 

Shadow began to worry, who the hell was Sonic talking to that knows things about Shadow? A better question being, what exactly did they tell him? Shadow watched as Sonic began rummaging through the bag, only to pull out a card with purple fancy lettering on it. 

 

Well that gave it away clearly. 

 

"What did Rouge tell you this time?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. Rouge was always the blabbermouth, especially when they were partners back at G.U.N. But Shadow still had a small place in his heart for that bat, for she was the first person he opened up to about his feelings for Sonic. His thoughts were interrupted when Sonic handed him the card, he read it to reveal that it was none other than... a _recipe_?

 

Oh fuck. 

 

Shadow remembered sharing to Rouge his memory of baking with Maria. It was one of her favorite activities that she passed down to the black hedgehog. He went from sitting curiously on the stool as his blonde friend made many pastries, to eventually joining in on her baking days. Rouge must've told Sonic this when he stopped by after his morning run. No wonder he took longer than usual. 

 

"I wouldn't have expected you to be a baker Shads, honestly! Rouge wrote down your all time favorite cake  **(spoilers its my favorite, funfetti, because Shadow and I are basic hoes)** to make and I decided that we would bake it together!" Sonic smiled, "This will be a great stay at home date considering, well, I have no idea how to bake. Maybe you could teach me?" Shadow laughed silently at his lover's admission. It was quite obvious that Sonic couldn't cook, hell he called the black hedgehog one night saying he burnt  water (don't ask him how he did that). 

 

"Alright fine, just don't mention it to anyone else." Shadow sighed as Sonic wrapped his arms around him, to only whisper, "you know you love me." with a low chuckle. 

 

The two then began to get their supplies ready as Shadow glanced at the recipe card once more before smirking.

 

"Sonic, you realize you could've bought the premade cake mix right? It honestly would be much easier since it already is a white cake. Making it takes time and effor-" Shadow was interrupted by Sonic lightly tapping him with a wooden spoon, "Its fine! Homemade is probably better than that dumb cake mix anyways!" 

**(God why did I write a baking scene this sucks. Fast forward I guess??)**

 

-

 

Sonic sighed in relief as Shadow placed the cake inside the oven.

 

"And now we wait 35-40 minutes." Said Shadow as he took off his oven mitt. 

 

"Chaos that was a handful! How did you have the patience for this?" Sonic asked, impatiently tapping his shoe as he leaned against the counter. Shadow joined his partner, lightly smiling as he wrapped an arm around the blue hedgehog's shoulders. 

 

"Time seemed to go by very slowly in space **(it really doesn't shadow)**. I just got used to it I guess. Also I don't constantly depend on my speed all the damn time like you do, I enjoy taking things the slow way." The black hedgehog bantered. The two stood in silence until Sonic broke it off, 

 

"Do you miss it?" 

 

Shadow glanced over at his lover, who only gave him a sad expression as he awaited his response. 

 

"Yes and no? While being with Maria was fun, I just felt pushed around and poked at all the time. I mean, just because I was genetically invented doesn't make me any less of a god damn person!" Shadow clenched his fists in agitation. Sonic noticed this and proceeded to grab the hand that was rested on his shoulder and held it in comfort. **(That... literally made. no sense I'm crying)**

 

"No worries Shads, you're in a better place now. You have me, and everyone else to keep you company. Sure Maria is gone, but its ok to mourn over loss once in a while. I love you very much Shadow." Sonic smiled, kissing Shadow's cheek. 

 

Shadow turned to his blue lover and smiled,

 

"I love you too faker." He said, pecking Sonic's lips lightly. Just as Sonic leaned in for another kiss, the baking timer rang loudly, causing the two lovers to jump. 

 

"Well I guess the cake is done, heh." Sonic laughed, shutting the annoying thing off as he grabbed an oven mitt, "wow it looks perfect! Obviously because we made it." The two gazed at the stunning cake. 

 

"Hey by the way, did you get icing?" Shadow asked, rummaging through the grocery bags left on the island counter. 

 

"Shit."

 

"...Guess not"   
  



End file.
